


Debriefing

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Jamie can pack a lot into a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a drabble meme for [lost_spook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook), who asked for Jamie/Sam.

By the time the Doctor caught up with his companions, Jamie was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts bright enough to be seen from orbit, and a hangdog expression; while Samantha had acquired Jamie's normal clothes, and green highlights to her hair.

"Yeah, we're fine," she began, before the Doctor could speak. "Thanks for asking. Just spent the last three days on the run from evil killer robot fridges with five blitzed students and a piglet, but everything's okay. Really."

Jamie coughed, and nudged her.

"Oh. And we might have got married." She looked at the Doctor's expression. "Well, a _bit_."


End file.
